A Promise to Burn
by MasterChick
Summary: They get so judgmental from the start, saying he was like this and that. Always arguing and fighting, but that was how they got along. And with all that fighting, he made a promise. A promise that he would stay by her side, and for her to stay at his. Black StarXMaka; minor Black StarXPatti and SoulXMaka
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

A Promise to Burn 

A/N: Hey There! It's been awhile, huh? Anyways, this story is a little different from Even Gods Need Angels. There is some angst, but in a different way. I wrote this on my iPhone. There is this neat app called MyWritingNook, which was created for NaWriMo. It has a simplistic writing interface and I can write my stories and papers wherever I go, without resulting on transferring it to a second/third party site to read it. So, for those FF writers with an iPhone, it's really helpful if you are always away from the computer.

And since it's written on my phone, there might be some mistakes I might of overlooked. So I apologize in advance.

Please no bashing. The paring is alittle weird at first, but after reading with an open mind, it might change your mind about the two of them being together.

More information after the chapter (if you are following EGNA, I have information about that after the chapter too).

Without further adieu, the first chapter of By My Side.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

* * *

Chapter One: The Promise

_Don't Leave My Side_

Those words echoed through Maka's mind every time she heard his repulsive name. His vulgar way of speaking, the fierce look in his eye and the gestures far too barbaric to be anywhere near prince charming. Maka never understood why her fellow female students go weak at the knees when they see his serious side. Sure, he might be dead serious about his scar he received from the Sword Saint, but it was something not worth cooing over.

She never understood them, until…

"Oi, Maka," Soul called out to her. "You okay?" Maka snapped out of her daze and looked at her partner, and also her boyfriend.

"Yeah, just thinking about what you said. He is an idiot for doing that!" Maka spat, but smiled at the end as she turned to tend to the vegetables she was cutting up for the curry.

_Several Months Earlier_

* * *

It was early spring and the air hadn't change in Death City. The oasis was always the same constant blue sky, mild breeze now and then, and the kiss of heat from the ever changing mood of the sun. It was nice, but sometimes what went on in the mystical city was heated as much as the air outside the exterior.

"What?" Maka roughly slammed her book shut and glared at the young Shinigami next to her. "When did this happen? Where-?"

"I didn't tell my father about this information yet. I thought it would be appropriate to let you know about it first." Kid explained briefly.

"We need to go to her immediately!" Maka stood up from her seat, catching everyone's attention.

"Why are you raising your voice?" Kid hissed at the scythe meister. "There is no reason to rush into things without setting up a plan."

"But-" Maka was interrupted by Soul grabbing her arm and pulling her down back to her seat.

"Don't get hasty now. You know how you are when you rush into things." Soul sighed. "Wait, until after class. When Professor Stein finds out you are gone, then he would know you found something about Crona."

"Therefore, Crona's location is Medusa's location." Kid finished Soul's statement.

"Don't tell me that." Maka pouted. "I'm not like Black Star."

"What about me?" Black Star and Tsubaki entered the row in front of them.

"None of your business." Maka hissed at the assassin.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Before Black Star and the others continued, Stein entered the lecture hall and instructed everybody to take their seats (before he dissects them all).

Maka, when she sets her mind to something, there was no stopping her, and Black Star knew that longer than anyone in their group. When she would get greedy, she would become so careless with her actions and always would get her ass into trouble, resulting to him come in the worst, yet best, times to pull her out of it and let him take the beating instead.

She was strong, no doubt, but Black Star knew she couldn't do anything reckless the right way unless he was with her.

"Maka," Black Star called out to her as they rushed out of the room. "Kid told me about Crona."

"So?"

"I want in." Black Star said to Maka. "I encountered her before and I am the only one who can take her on."

"I don't need any help," Maka told him. "You'll just get in the way."

"No, you would get in the way." Black chuckled, but Maka held up one of her textbooks. "Come on, don't be an idiot. You need me." As he said that, the other students in her class exited the lecture hall, hearing his last words. Their eyes and mindless chatter ceased and quickly gazed at them curiously.

"I'll be fine with just Soul." That didn't come out right either. Maka slightly blushed and quickly recovered herself. "I am strong enough to take on that filthy witch. I took out her sister, I can take out Medusa." she didn't know why she was blushing or felt embarrassed when Black Star stared at her.

"Haha, two witch slayings?" Black Star laughed. "You are spoiled, greedy brat!"

"You are the one to talk." Maka pouted.

"You take care of emo, I'll take care of the Witch. I did promise Tsubaki that I will turn her into a Death Scythe." He stared at her with a big smile and she couldn't help but to smile back. Who knew this flaky goof was actually human? Sure, Maka knew he could be considerate and he had a strange way of showing it with his big mouth and clenched fists, but she never thought to actually believe in him as much as she did now.

Or at least for that moment…

* * *

"You Idiot!" Maka shouted and throwing rocks, gravel and all kinds of debris from the crash. "Why did you have to jump? Soul and I had a plan and now…" Maka, enraged, begun throwing punches and kicks. "We are separated from our weapons!"

"Would you stop!" He yelled back at her and grabbed her hands. "You have that soul seeing thing, right? Finding them won't be a big deal." She pulled her hands away from his grip and slightly slapped it away as she did so. Damn, girl. "I'll look where we are…" Black Star climbed a tree to the top, leaving Maka by herself.

"If he only let Soul and I take care of that flying pre-kishin, we wouldn't be in this mess." She scowled under her breath. "Stupid Black Star." She didn't waste time and turned on her perception to locate their lost partners.

After gathering information, they both started sprinting northeast towards Bran's Castle. With her soul perception, Maka found Soul and Tsubaki, and it was a long ways to go from where they were. They were in Romania, where Kid had told them about the location of Crona from the clue he had received from his last mission. A little note Crona dropped before she fled away had instructions to head to another Medusa hideout, but it was obviously a trap. In regards to traps, Black Star was the only who could outwit (surprisingly) a trap with ease and his goal and determination to help Maka rescue Crona and slay the witch Medusa. Well, that wasn't going according to Maka's plan.

"Admit it, we're lost!" Maka yelled at Black Star, who was a few paces ahead of her. "We've been running for almost an hour!"

"It's not my fault your slow, so why don't you put your energy from bickering and put it into good use, like running faster." He shouted back, making her even more pissed.

"Again, we wouldn't be in this situation-"

"If I hadn't jump out the plane, I know!" Black Star sighed and continued running. They were irritated, but this wasn't new. They were always like that, constantly fighting, arguing, it was their funny way of getting along. And as much as it was annoying to hear Maka bicker, Black Star couldn't help but to smile.

Though, they are a few things Maka tends to piss him off. And for what its worth, there was no one there to witness or stop them from beating the living out of one another.

"You don't care," Maka added, forcing Black Star to slow down and eventually stop. "You only went for your own means, not for the thought of others."

"I didn't say that." Black Star couldn't help but to give back that same glare she was giving him. Both of them were panting hard from the long distant sprint to the castle, which was visible from where they were standing.

"The real reason you came was to beat Crona since you lost to her the last time you ran into her." That glare was accompanied by a deviant grin. "Isn't that right?"

"To be honest, I beat the crap out if her. Whatever she become wasn't a big deal against me and Tsubaki."

"It's Tsubaki and I!" Maka corrected.

"Whatever," Black Star rolled his eyes. "I had to deal with three other witches too, like it was difficult or anything."

"Then, if it wasn't a big deal," Maka's eyes soften a bit. "Then why didn't you bring her back?" Was it that hard to do so? He brought back the frog witch, but it was her doing that made Crona and the others escape. He was the great Black Star after all, if he set his mind to it, a simple bomb wouldn't stand a chance against his almighty greatness.

"She didn't want to..." Black Star paused. Seeing Crona after a year, seeing what she had become was a shocker, but it wasn't much a surprise considering who her mother was. The more deformed body, fight style and movement was twisted than it was before. If Maka saw her, it would definitely made her cry, and telling her would do the same. "She isn't the same-"

"Yeah, right." Maka chuckled. "Knowing you, you would of scared her away. Who wants to come back with you?"

Or at least in denial...

"You know, believe what you want to believe. Typical Maka, always the bookworm with her head in a book." Black Star laughed.

"What does that have to do with Crona?" Maka hissed.

"You wouldn't understand." Black Star commented once again.

"Whatever, it would be some lame excuse." Make scowled. "I don't know how the others could fall for your words, but I can see right through you. I don't fall for your inconsistent bullshit!" As she said that, Maka stormed off leaving Black Star in the clearing.

"There goes Ms. Pouty." Black Star sighed. What he wanted to tell would make her sad, or at least in the state of denial. Though, he didn't feel right telling Maka the truth, because seeing Maka hurt in the inside wasn't easy. "That idiot..."

At that time, Maka didn't understand.

"Stupid Black Star." Maka continued to pout to herself. "Greedy and selfish. Only thinking of himself." She didn't know how long she could take anymore of this. They've been through a lot together, but it wasn't enough to make up the times they have fought. It was because of their partners, her Papa and fellow meister Kid they would suck it up like grown ups and move on. They did it for their sakes. At least, that was what Maka thought of anyway. If it wasn't for Soul being best friends with Black Star and herself being friends with Tsubaki, her strange friendship wouldn't have last very long upon entering Shibusen.

_clack_

Maka spotted someone's wavelength, and they weren't sneaky for her to realized they were there. With Soul not being there, all she could do was pull out her dictionary sized, hardcover book from God knows where, as it was her only weapon.

"Who's there?" She shouted. Maka focused on the wavelength in the distance. Black Star was still in the same spot. The other was amongst the forest brush, waiting for the right time to come out. "I know you're there. No use in hiding." She concentrated on the strange, yet familiar wavelength. This aura was somewhat distant to her, like an old memory of some sorts. The cold, isolated feeling of darkness. With that feeling she had before, that darkness was also accompanied by the warm heart of someone trapped in their own prison, in their own hell. It was vaguely familiar, and this wavelength hiding amongst the bushes didn't have that part of it reaching out its hand for her to grab on to and pull her out of the dark ocean.

"Crona?" Maka muttered under her shaking breath. That was it. It was the familiar black blood she was feeling. The same as Crona, only it didn't feel like it was her. "Is that you?" She could of changed over the year. Putting Crona's mother into consideration, Medusa might of done something to Crona and Ragnorok within that year apart.

In the other hand, Maka knew that wavelength wasn't Crona. She wanted to believe it was her, having the heart and strive to find Crona all this time. Maka wanted to bring her back to the place where she belonged, smiling and having the need to be needed by the people around her. Maka wanted to give that back to her when she does find her.

Soon enough, the Crona like wavelength raced out of the rocky brush and attacked Maka, where Maka dodged the dark object. Her green eyes looked back at the creature, having the same black and white characteristics of Ragnorok. The same lifeless eyes, no mouth, it was very much like him, also containing the sinister, insanity induced iron liquid; the black blood.

Then it hit her as she was trying her best to dodge the creature's attack. What if Maka found Crona and she wasn't the same friend she had known a year ago. What if Medusa experimented with her further and brained washed Crona? Would she be able to bring her out of the pool of darkness like she did during the Kishin's resurrection? Would she be able to face the deformities that her eyes lay upon Crona's demented soul? What if she had to...

Her legs became heavy, she started to feel her breathing getting heavier and her heart sank further into the pit of her stomach. And it hurt, thinking about the worse scenario. This wasn't the time to think about it, but the thought of it wouldn't disappear. As her thoughts weighed her down, she fell to the rocky earth beneath her and closed her eyes. No longer dodging the black-blood creature, and as Maka stayed petrified in her state, it swung back its large abnormal arms to make its move.

"Idiot!" Black Star shouted, having Maka to look up to see the assassin standing in front of her. His stance strong, back tall and his wavelength throbbing with the fighting urge, was Black Star ever this cool? "What's wrong with you?" He glanced back, looking down on the trembling scythe meister. Maka looked up ahead to see her enemy was pushed back several feet in front of Black Star.

"Black Star," Maka muttered, loud enough for Black Star to hear. He hated seeing her like that. Scared and petrified, just like a little girl crying for her parents. It was ridiculous to admit, but it was true. He had a soft spot for crying, sad or in this case, over-dramatic cry baby. He rather have an angry Maka, then a baby Maka any day.

"Look, what I said earlier," Black Star sighed, glancing back at the black blood monster in front, slowly getting up. He returned his gaze at the little girl. "It's not that she didn't want to come back. Crona didn't remember neither me and Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki and I." Maka corrected him softly, but he ignored it. So it was true? Crona really wasn't the same. She was probably more messed up now then the second time she fought Crona.

"You're the only one who could knock some sense into her." Black Star chuckled. "I beat the hell out of her and still couldn't get her to snap out of it. But, you can't face her if you are going to be like that."

Maka looked at herself; on the grassy floor, was she crying? If Black Star said was true, could she really face her after a year apart?

"I'll handle the tough part so you don't have to. All of us." Black Star's back was facing her now. Medusa's wacky experiment finally recuperated and stood its ground.

"So all I ask," Black Star's soul was expanding, filling itself with so much unusual spiritual energy, burning into her soul. Such warmth, comfort and all the amenities that of a Hero posses. All his screaming non-sense of being a hero and surpassing God was not a joke of any sort. Even if she believed in him before. Just a little.

"Don't leave my side." Black Star said to her, just before he pounced at the creature and destroyed it easily with his bare hands.

* * *

A/N: I seriously love this app. I had this idea a while ago when I was on a plane to Los Angeles, California to see the JYJ Concert. I was listening to their album and other songs when I came up with the prompt. While I was waiting in line for hours to get into the venue, I was typing it up on my phone until the battery meter turned red.

This story is a short one and not as long as EGNA. The next chapter might be the last, or there might be a MAX of three chapters for this one.

Regarding EGNA, I am currently typing chapter nine as we speak. Thanks to this new app, I am finding some spare time to type it up, little by little. It's a short chapter, so it'll be out before you know it. For now, I hope you enjoy this story, though it's a different Maka centric pairing than EGNA.

Don't worry, KidXMaka is still my OTP. To be honest, I prefer PattiXBS any day, it's just I have reasons to make a Black StarXMaka fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Sundown

Chapter Two: Bittersweet Sundown

As the months went by, Maka started to go on missions with Black Star and Tsubaki more than before. Outside of Shibusen, Maka tried to hang out with Tsubaki more, having Black Star and Soul to tag along when they got the chance. However, with having the four of them to get together like that, the constant arguing, bickering and fighting continued and appeared to be more frequent. Sometimes their verbal fights became physical, leaving Soul and Kid to pry them off each other.

"Would you guys quit it?" Soul shouted at both of them, mostly looking at his partner. She was the root of the argument; it was always Maka who started it.

"We have bigger problems and we don't want some pointless dispute between comrades to get in the way of our team work." Kid scolded the two. "And as the resonance leader, you shouldn't get fired up over something so trivial." His golden eyes looked over to the pair of glaring green eyes, looming over Soul's shoulder.

"Whatever," Black Star spat, pushing Kid out of the way and stepping to the side. "I don't know what's her beef against me, but I am not going to stand here and take her shit."

"That's my line," Maka yelled, pushing Soul out of the way, but he grabbed her shoulders.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki's sincere, but fierce, voice broke the tension. He looked at her partner and the sisters standing over at the side. Her dark blue eyes glared back at his with so much intent, all she needed was to shout his name to have him stop.

"I guess the fun is over." Black Star chuckled.

It was always liked that. Consistent fighting over and over, and it drove each other and the rest of the group mad. That was what Maka and Black Star thought, but without knowing it, they somewhat enjoyed it. They enjoyed seeing the other blow up into a crimson red and fists clenched tight to bare white knuckles. They never knew the extent of their battles was their way of showing the other they cared, but it never occurred to them until a certain incident made one of them realize they very much loved it when they fought.

"Wow," Soul said to Maka. "Can you believe Black Star simply walked away and not talk back at you?" He chuckled and looked at Maka, who was dozing off into the distance. "Oi Maka." Soul nudged her arm with his.

"Yeah," Maka giggled. "I can't believe it too. I'm speechless." And she was. Who wouldn't be, after witnessing something so out of place. Black Star, not said a word back at Maka, walked away from what seemed like another heated argument. Instead, Black Star took her words and brushed it off as he walked off campus with Patti Thompson.

"Heh, maybe we should of set Patti up with Black Star earlier." Soul looked at Maka again. She was staring off into space once more.

"Okay, something's wrong and it isn't cool to keep it from me." Soul nudged her again with his arm, breaking her trance.

"It's nothing, really!" Maka laughed. "With everything that is going on, my stress level has gone up." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. They walked close to one another as they returned to their apartment. "I'm just happy this day is over."

"Yeah," Soul looked at her gleaming green eyes. "It's cool that we have the afternoon off." He looked away and left a small embarrassingly, uncool blush upon his face.

"How about pizza and the movie we borrowed from Liz?" Make suggested. "Blair won't be coming home tonight."

"Sounds cool." Soul grinned.

It was frustrating for Black Star to not be able to sleep. The afternoon off and was well spent with Patti, Liz and his partner Tsubaki. It was fun, being the only time off they had in awhile. He loved going on special Spartoi missions and all, beating the living hell of all everyone opposed him. Even during his time off, he couldn't resist, but to start a fight with one of his enemies; Maka. Everyone couldn't believe it, and he couldn't either, why he pulled away just before he added more fuel to the fire.

Was it because Patti, his new girlfriend, was there? Black Star fought with Maka in the past, and Patti was usually the one (with Kid) would keep him and Maka from throwing punches. One of the many reason Black Star and Patti became a pair was because of the feuds he would have with the Scythe Meister.

This time, there wasn't a fight. It was another typical, pointless argument, drawing another crowd of underclassmen and the usual peers that would simply walk away and ignore it. Maybe would think of the fight as another pervasive occurrence at Shibusen. Black Star stepped away from it made the crowds grow as the seconds went by. It probably drew in more people than the time Hero partnered up with Excalibur.

"Damn it!" Black Star hissed, making sure not to wake Tsubaki. "I need to get out of here." He got up, put on a shirt, and grabbed the basketball on his way out the door.

* * *

It was late and Maka left the twenty-four hour convenient store with two half pint ice cream in a plastic bag. The oasis in the middle of the Nevada desert was cool at night, the soft light from the street lights and the crisp cool breeze filling her drained out lungs was refreshing to her worn out body. She enjoyed late nights like this, especially when she was by herself.

_thump, thump, swoosh!_

Maka looked down from the top of the stairs leading to the park to see a dim lit basketball court, where they usually play basketball when they have the time. She noticed that someone familiar was dribbling the ball.

"If I lived near the park, I would be pissed that someone was playing basketball at one in the morning." Maka interrupted the silence that engulfed Black Star.

"If I lived here, I would be pissed that someone is nagging so goddamn late at night!" Black Star chuckled, shooting the ball from the three point line. "What are you doing out so late?"

"That's my line!" Maka hissed, watching the ball go through the hoop. Black Star jogged to the front of the basket and grabbed the ball. He dribbled the ball towards Maka and looked at her as he continued.

"Did you and Soul fight again?" Black Star grinned, but to only be wiped off when Maka swung the bag full of rock hard ice cream at his head. The ball bounced away from Black Star as he grabbed the left side of his face. "What the hell?"

"Why do you always assume _that_ when Soul and I aren't together?" Maka shouted at him. He glared back and turn away to get the ball.

"For one," Black Star slammed the ball between his palms and turn to face Maka. "You bought two pints of ice cream, usually you pig out when you are frustrated. Second, you take it out on another person. That would be either your old man or Me."

"For an idiot, you are pretty observant." Maka finally smiled. Black Star stood in front of her and paused his dribbling. "What?"

"Am I right?"

"No!"

"Really? Then why you here?" Black Star raised an eyebrow, placing the ball under his arm.

"I just wanted ice cream. Soul went to bed during the movie and I couldn't sleep right after." Maka answered. "How about you?"

"Same as you," Black Star resumed his dribbling, but he didn't put any effort to lay it up into the basket. He circled Maka as he talked. "I couldn't sleep..."

"Would you stop that?" Maka growled. "You making me dizzy!"

"Aw, am I making the cry baby a little sick?" Black Star teased and picked up the pace of his circling.

"I am not a cry baby!" Maka whined. "W-would you stop!" Black Star giggled at Maka and she grew more frustrated at the assassin.

"What are you going to do about it?" Black Star snickered. "Captain has no skills!" Maka growled and dropped the bag of ice cream. "Hey!"

"Ha!" Maka grabbed the ball and dribbled away. "That's what you get!" Black Star chased her.

"That's cheap!" Black Star shouted. It was long before Black Star caught up to her and grabbed the ball from her. It was a constant turn over and soon it became a full one-n-one game of basketball.

It was no friendly game.

Black Star ended up stepping on the bag of ice cream, making Maka more angry at Black Star. A simple game of basketball turned into a one ball dodgeball game, throwing the ball at him and soon throwing fists at one another. They were alone. No one around to stop the fight. No one to pull them away. No one to lecture them on their childish behavior.

She pulled his hair, he did the same. He kicked towards her head, she did the same. Minutes had past and they were still fighting, panting and sweating in the cool night of Death City. The breeze didn't wash over the fire amongst their eyes, fiercely blazing in the orbs of the two meisters. That fire radiated from their souls, clashing with all the anger bottled up. Frustrations from over thinking about the ceased fight at the academy was put up there with no one to witness it.

No matter if there was no one there, all fights had to come to an end as Black Star tripped on the freely rolling basketball and landed on his back. With a blink of an eye, Maka's foot drilled towards his face, but with his reflexes, he grabbed it and made Maka fall with him. Her back on the concrete, Black Star was on top and decided to drive his fist into her shocked face, closing her eyes just before the tighten fist hit the...

Concrete?

Maka opened her eyes to see Black Star's hand at the left side of her face. Her green eyes looked up at the panting assassin. His soft blue hair was soaked with sweat, beads slowly dripped down his forehead and down his temple. His face was relaxed now, finally feeling the cool breeze against his raw skin.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Maka panted, choked on her words as her course throat hinged. "Why didn't you hit me?" He pulled his hand away and sat beside Maka, letting out a sigh. Maka continued to lay there, staring up at the dark, starlight sky. For some reason, her heart sank. Her hand twitched, the anger in her stirred up again. And what was strange was that she felt like tearing up.

"Maka?" Black Star looked at her. Why? Why was it always like this? With no one there, she felt like the fight wasn't finished. Maka wasn't satisfied with the outcome. And she didn't like how Black Star stopped fighting.

"You idiot!" Maka shouted, turning over and pinning Black Star on the court. "We're not done yet!" She roared, clenching her fists towards Black Star's face. As before, he stopped her hand and pulled her to the side, reversing positions.

"What the hell, Maka?" Black Star said.

"You're weak! You didn't hit me!"

"What are you-"

"You went in to punch me, but you purposely missed!" Maka cried out. "Finish it!" Her nerves were shot. Maka was tired, numb and she couldn't control her emotions anymore. Black Star stared at her with soft eyes. The fire that were once there softly dimmed.

"Maka," Black Star muttered. Her eyes were fierce again and with her free hand, Maka swung her fist to his face. This time, Black Star didn't block, letting her hit the left side of his face.

"You idiot," Maka faintly cried. His face was red, left by her fist. "W-why did you stop?" The radiating fire from his soul was slowly disappearing. It was intoxicating, inviting, and she wanted more. More of that aggressiveness that would mold against her angelic like soul, fight with her opposing soul.

Maka had enough and punched him again, but after she did, Black Star grabbed her hand and pinned them down alongside her head. She struggled under him and he stared with this weird look. Sympathy? No, remorse. It felt like it was his fault she felt this way.

Black Star hated it when Maka cried.

"If only they were here to see this." Black Star forced out a laugh, having Maka's face relax a little. "Maka Albarn, the honor student, is asking me to keep hitting her and crying about it." He laughed more, pissing Maka off. Black Star got up and lend out a hand to Maka. "Let's save it for another fight, okay?" Maka bit her lip and grabbed his hand, having Black Star pulling her up.

"Idiot..."

"Seriously, what's wrong, Maka?" Black Star glared at her. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Can't you tell?" Maka shouted. "You should know that you like it!" Black Star raised an eyebrow. "Don't you? Don't you like it when we fight?" Maka admitted the truth, hiding deep inside her soul. Both Black Star and Maka uncovered the truth deep within their hearts. "When you walked away at the academy, I felt..." Her glare soften. "I felt-"

"Incomplete?" Black Star answered. He knew exactly what she meant. He, too, felt the same way. The feeling of emptiness. Maka clenched her fist and hit Black Star in the chest.

"You are not like them," Maka cried. She smacked his chest again. "Everytime someone pushes away," Another smack. "They take something from me." Another smack. "Right now, I feel like everyone takes something important." Crona's friendship was taken. Her childhood, completely filled with Spartoi missions left and right. Her Mama gone on her own terms, leaving Maka on her own. Her Papa, taking her ability to trust a man. Soul Eater, keeping many thoughts to himself. Maka was filled with so much bottled up anger, the only person that gave her complete closure from her incomplete life was, Black Star... "You're the only one who doesn't hold back. When you walked away today, you were no different from anyone else." Another smack. "You left me with the only thing that made me complete." Another smack. "So please, don't leave me empty like everyone else."

Black Star stared at Maka, watching her softly cry out her frustrations. He didn't say anything to her plea. He just let her cry and hit him, stinging his chest and sometimes Maka would hit his hard breast bone that would make Maka hesitate for a short second. Though, she kept hitting him in slow rhythmic patterns, trying to get Black Star mad enough to hit her back.

"Stop," Black Star said to Maka. That word made her blink harder and hammer down another fist against his hard chest.

"No," Maka looked up and glared at him with wet eyes. "I can't stop. You have to force me!" She whimpered. Black Star cared enough to not hurt her, though he knew she was tough to begin with. She could take everything that everyone throws at her, that was the first time she asked such a favor. The only person willing to do so was Black Star.

Before she made contact on his chest again, Black Star grabbed her wrist and gripped it tight. Maka's eyes were wide with surprise, reacting by her other arm swinging to the side to strike him with the remaining energy she had left. His fast reflexes grabbed her other wrist, the slap of skin echoed through the court. He stared at Maka and tried reading her for answers. Her green eyes large, eyebrows furrowed, tears at the corner of her eyes. His reflection appeared in her eyes, looking at what Maka was staring at. Black Star couldn't read souls, but he could feel them. Her pure wavelength was like a breath of fresh air. It cooled the chaotic soul wavelength from bursting open. This was the anti-demon wavelength; the shield that Kid and himself rely so much on. However, amidst the purity of her soul was the faint presence of insanity. Insanity, inflicted by betrayal and confusion. Black Star wondered if the look Maka gave him at that moment was the same look when he fought Kid, so many years ago. So much pain, so much disconcerting bonds; Black Star was Kid of this scenario.

Black Star pulled her wrists toward him, bringing Maka's face close to his. "I am not going easy on you from now on." She swallowed hard, glaring back at him.

"I don't want you to." She snarled at him and without anymore hesitation, he pushed her away, launching her backwards and against the bench.

They were aware of their need. It was so inconspicuous from the start, but this time they are more attentive to their desire to let out all their anger into each other. Their need for the adrenaline, the need of the numbing pain and the need for the feel of their skins raw and red. Every hit, every shock in their joints, brought sweet relief to their woes. Sweet relief that would satisfy them for a short while.

And with this feeling, stirred up something nostalgic. Maka first felt it when she saw Black Star's soul several months ago against the black blood monster. The assassin's soul was once again warm, burning and soothing; like a sword drawn from a freshly pierced body. His soul oozed along with hers as if it was in resonance without any knowledge. The vespertine resonance was oddly enough in tune.

Little did they know, their awareness would become more profound.

* * *

A/N: I'm not getting many readers for this story. Kind of a good thing, considering I wrote this for my benefit. As I stated in the previous chapter, this idea came from a very personal matter. It gave me a brilliant idea for the most unlikely couple in the Soul Eater universe. Anyways, I wrote this to keep my interest and idea flowing. Sure, a few Black StarXMaka fans are welcome to read this story, hence why I uploaded it. The purpose of actually writing this story was for my benefit; my enjoyment. Not like I don't enjoy writing my other fanfics, I just forcefully write the chapters for those stories. By My Side is for the spur of the moment writing. Write as I imagine. You know what I mean.

Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Wake Up

A/N: It's been a long, long, long, time world. I know it has been about a year since I updated, but I have not given up on this story. I will have more information later, so I'll let you read. Keep in mind, Maka and Black Star are much older in this story; Black Star is almost eighteen and Maka is seventeen. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Wake Up

"_Maka," An old familiar voice called out to her. Maka looked away from the bottom of the stairs where a park stood with small children like her, and brought her emerald eyes towards her father. "We're going to be late for your first day." Spirit smiled, letting out his hand for her to grab on to. Her eyes returned to the little children playing on the playground, screaming and laughing playfully. It was her first day of school and first day in the states as the Albarn family moved to Death City from Japan. Maka was nervous, but excited. So excited she fell down twice on her way to the park. "Maka had a big fall, but she didn't even cry."_

"_I'm going to Shibusen soon," Maka giggled, smiling at her father. "I want to be like Mama, so I won't cry." Spirit smiled back and guided Maka down the stairs. He pointed out to her the pre-school overlooking the park and showed him where he would be picking her up afterschool. As they approach the playground, a woman with brown hair approached them and Spirit started talking to her._

"_Nice to meet you, Maka. I am your teacher, Miss Kim." She smiled and held out a hand to shake it softly. "I'm going to talk to your father for a little bit. Why don't you play with your classmates? Get to know them." Maka's grip tightened around Spirit's finger._

_"What happened to my brave little Maka?" Spirit chuckled. He knelt down beside her and stare at the kids in the playground. "I know how you feel. Making friends is not easy." He turned to her daughter, watching her look at all the strange children. "You will become friends with a few or all of them. Just remember to be yourself. Be Maka."_

_"How do I do that, Papa?" Maka asked her father, looking at him with the same, but green, eyes._

_"Like what you like, hate what you hate, and don't be afraid to let people know." Spirit answered Maka with a confident smile._

_"WAHOO!" A boy screamed, brought the attention of everyone in the playground._

_"Black Star!" Miss Kim shouted at the boy, who was at the very top of the imitation Shibusen play set. "Get down from there! You will fall!" The blue haired boy laughed and continued to chant a heroic tune._

_"Black Star?" Spirit smiled. "Sid wasn't lying, he has grown big!" Spirit laughed and looked at his daughter, now smiling at the young boy. With Miss Kim waving him hand down, Black Star leaped off the top and landed with a strong thud on the cement. Miss Kim let out a terrifying scream as he jumped._

_"Can I be brave like that boy?" Maka asked her papa. "He looked like he could do anything."_

_"That boy has to be brave." Spirit mumbled. The little girl turned to her father and looked at his pitiful face. "Ah, you can be brave like him."_

_"He looks cool." Maka smiled from ear to ear, watching him show off his kicking moves and punches._

_"No!" Spirit gritted his teeth. "Maka will not have a boyfriend yet! Nope! Not for another forty years!"_

_"Spirit?" Miss Kim interrupted his rambling. Maka looked at them and then ignored them as she continued to eye the little boy._

"Maka?" A low voice stirred her awake, followed by soft touches on her forehead. "Maka? Why are you in your room?" She opened her eyes to see Soul sitting next to her on her bed. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Soul?" Maka yawned, noticing the blanket that was on her; the quilt her mother and father put together before she was born. She hasn't seen it in years. "Yeah, it was hot in your room, so I decided to sleep here for a change. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course I do!" Soul pouted. "I thought I did something wrong." Maka giggled and placed her hand on his face.

"Mostly everything about you pisses me off." Maka chuckled. "But you know I love that about you." Maka kissed him, pulling him closer to the middle of the bed. The kiss became deeper, his hands at her waist, and wanting to be-

"Sorry," Soul pulled away and cleared his throat. "I-I-I have a death scythe meeting that I am already late for." Her flushed smile was gone and was replaced by a flushed scowl as she rammed a book on Soul's head.

"That is for leaving me hanging!" Maka pouted. Soul rubbed his head, pulling the thin headband out of his hair.

"For the first time, I think I deserved that." Soul laughed. "Strange, you never did that before. Usually you are complaining about morning breath and stuff." He went over to her mirror and straightens out his hair. "It was cool." He placed the headband back on and marched over to Maka.

"Heh, didn't you say that when I kissed you for the first time?" Maka looked at her partner. Soul leaned down and stared at her green eyes.

"I thought I kissed you first…" Soul looked away, knowing that Maka was staring him down. "And that was cool too." Soul kissed her lightly on the corner of her lips. "We will continue this later."

"I don't know," Maka swooned. "I don't think I would be in the mood to do anything." Soul stood up, smile disappearing. "A book to the head wasn't enough of a punishment." Soul rolled his eyes.

"You always said that you hated being late." Soul shrugged his shoulders. He walked through the threshold and turned around to face her once more. "Seriously though, I want to continue..."

"Yeah, yeah," Maka rolled her eyes and waved her hands. "Go to the meeting." They both smiled and Soul left.

Maka now had time to recollect her thoughts. What happened last night? She didn't remember how she came home and how she was in her bed. As she recalled last night, she moved her body and it was aching all over. Her arms, legs, neck and abdomen was pulsating with short stinging sensations. Her eyes wonder to the bruises that were under her skin. Delicate skin stained in blackish purple blotches that turn white as she touched them. She remembered Black Star's touch, pushing her skin to her bones, having her feel the pain that she longed for so long.

"Crap!" Maka then remembered the things that she said to Black Star. Her words, tone and actions made her shake her head embarrassingly; repeating them over and over. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She got up and walked to her mirror. Her hair was down in disarray, lips chapped, eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep and crying combo. She continued to repeat her words in her head over and over. And she tugged on her hair to get her mind out of what happened yesterday. It wasn't working, thinking of everything in an organized mess. The sting, the burning of their skin and souls, his arms, his rough hands, his touch...

Maka needed a shower to wash away the impurities from last night. The grime from her sweat, grounded cement in her skin, and the images needed to go. To put all that frustration and stress from missions, Crona, and everything else on Black Star was not intentional. Her emotions overwhelmed her and having Black Star walk away earlier yesterday with Patti in his arms really pushed her buttons. She didn't know what it was, but Maka knew that Black Star felt the same way. Black Star questioned himself on why he decided to leave; turning down a fight that he knew he could win.

"Shit!" Maka shouted when she opened the closet door to see Black Star sleeping against the side wall. "What the hell are you doing in my closet?" Maka rammed the bind of her book into his head. He finally opened his eyes, roared in pain, and stood up ready to throw a punch.

"What the hell?" Black Star shouted at her face.

"Why are you in my closet?"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Answer!" Maka scowled.

"I was tired," Black Star yawned. "I had to drag your ass back here. I guess I passed out in your closet."

"And why were you in my closet?" Maka asked, getting ready to plow a book into his head if she didn't like his answer.

"To find you a blanket." Black Star's face turn slightly red. He scratched the back of his head as he pointed at the quilt on Maka's bed. "I don't think Soul would like to see me here if he walked in, so I hid in the closet." Maka looked over to the bed to see that quilt. She kept the quilt at the top shelf with the other stuff she put away since her parent's divorce. The quilt was another part of her life that she wanted to keep away from her current life. It was all in past and she didn't want it to remind her of what was what and what could of been.

"I don't sleep here anymore nor do I use this blanket." Maka said to Black Star. Luckily for her, she didn't tell Soul much about her past before her parents decided to split up.

"I remember you wouldn't sleep without it." Black Star laughed. "Maka, little cry baby without her blankey!" Black Star mocked her, pissing Maka off.

"Well, I'm not that little girl anymore." Maka pouted and walked out of her room, trying to change the stuffy atmosphere. "I bet Tsubaki is wondering where you are, so why don't you leave." She remembered her dream she had before she woke. It was the first time she met Black Star, and the first time she admired him.

"Fine," Black Star yawned once more and walked out of Maka's room. "I have a mission with Kid later." He opened the kitchen window and crawled out.

"Why don't you use the door like a regular human being?" Maka shouted, but there was no point as he was already gone. She made a couple strides to the window and peered to see if he was really gone. No more surprises.

In the shower, Maka had time to be alone and gave some thought on what happened last night. She washed her skin carefully as the purple splotches were now tender under the warm water. Each bruise, each aching muscle, and every scratch brought back the adrenaline that ran through deep in her veins. She was angry alright; Black Star gave her bruises that would leave Soul wide eyed. And of course, she was angry at herself as she remembered what she said to Black Star or more so asked the assassin. She couldn't help herself but to scrub her body hard at the thought of it.

"Damn it," Maka shouted. "What the hell was I thinking?" Maka scrubbed her head under the water, removing the conditioner in her hair. She imagined once more of the fight, watching Black Star's movements; raw red fists, beads of sweat trailing along his head, down his neck and drenching his shirt. The rise of his chest as he breathed and the power he extort as Black Star threw Maka around. To even thought of it once more brought shivers through Maka, not the bad shivers, the ones that would make her fingers curl and wanting to punch the living crap out of him. Maka wanted to relive it again, to feel everything once more. In the heat of the water, she felt goosebumps rise upon her skin, feeling the chill running though her veins.

"Wake up!" Maka knelt down to stabilize herself. She was becoming light headed, Maka didn't know if it was from thinking too much or the heat of the shower. It was the first time in a long time that she had to think this hard, and it wasn't for solving a problem during a mission or a test she wasn't prepared for (when would that happen?). Her frustration was about Black Star, which wasn't a surprise. Then again, she would put up with Black Star before and with that she would be able to push it aside for next time. That was what was bothering Maka.

Why couldn't Maka get Black Star out of her mind?

"I swear I didn't do it!" Black Star held his hands up beside his head, declaring his innocents to Liz, Patti and Tsubaki. It was a hot button issue in Death City, when one of the recreation courts was partially destroyed.

"Then where were you last night?" Tsubaki asked her partner, who was in the kitchen making Angela's breakfast.

"It is kind of odd that you were out all night, the basketball looked like a nuclear bomb hit it and you had nothing to do with it." Liz pointed out, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe an actual bomb hit it?" Black Star shrugged his shoulders, looking at the three girls, who in turn stared back. "C'mon! I swear I didn't do anything! I was at the gym in the academy. I fell asleep on the bench press until one of the first years woke me up."

"Then what's up with the bruising on your lip..." Liz looked closely at his face. Black Star was lucky he had a shower before he was being questioned. The amount of grime from sweat, gravel and bench debris was enough evidence to make him guilty. "And your neck had seen better days." Liz listed the marks on his visible skin. One of the big bruises he received from Maka was on his sternum, just above his heart. If they saw that bruise, it would raise a new set of questions.

"Tell me the truth," Tsubaki placed Angela's plate down on the table. Patti and Angela rushed over and had her sit down. "I promise I will not be mad."

"C'mon," Black Star pouted. "Really? I told you I didn't do it." Black Star puffed out his chest and drew in a large breath. "If I did, I would have said so! Who the hell do you think I am? Is it like the great me to mess up the basketball court?" Tsubaki shook her head. "See? My point exactly!"

"I guess he's right!" Liz beamed. "Not even Black Star and Kid fighting could make a mess that big." Black Star marched over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He watched from the counter as the girls eat their toast and eggs. An image of the basketball court came to mind, remembering how he left it when he carried Maka back to her apartment. If his sleep deprivation wasn't blurring his vision, he could recall the only thing left standing was the basketball hoop. Suddenly his head started to throb, thinking about the time Maka pushed him hard against the basketball pole. Maka's furrowed brows, split lip and messy hair raced through his mind. They really left a bungle mess. Black Star wondered if they could find another court to throw each other against-

"Are you going to eat?" Tsubaki pointed to her plate. Black Star blinked for once. "I made enough for all of us." Black Star just smiled back at Tsubaki. He took a long gulp of milk before putting it back in the fridge.

"You guys eat without me." Black Star walked over to the table, grabbed a pair of toast and sandwiched three over-easy eggs between them. "I have to meet up with Kid and Soul. I'll see you later."

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled his name, but he was out the window before he could hear Tsubaki. "Why is he telling me that now?"

"You know him!" Liz chuckled. "A man of impulse! Oh and can't you believe what happened to him and Maka? He just walked away!" Tsubaki tuned Liz out for a bit. He certainly did change through Tsubaki's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was maturity, but something changed him.

A couple gruesome days went by and it seemed like Maka and Black Star were avoiding each other. In the lecture halls, they wouldn't insult each other or poke fun of anything the other said. It was quiet and for once Spartoi was relieved of the peace between them. The two meisters would put their two cents when the group was investigating an issue, but the usual banter ceased. Silence. Yes, peace, but they were waiting for it. They were waiting for the temporary dormant volcano to erupt when a vicious tornado started poking at it.

Unspoken words weren't the solution. It just built up the frustration, not between them, but within themselves. They really couldn't stop thinking about that night. And when the opportunity was served on a silver platter, they simply ignored the plethora of rehearsed questions and statements. Thoughts about their words to each other, her tears and hearts ran vividly through their minds, furious at themselves for their actions. It was chaotic mess and they kept it between themselves. To the point where it invaded their dreams, haunting it with the scenes of that chilly summer night.

The two meisters didn't speak of what happened that night, but the way they looked at each other could give it away. The others were so oblivious to their fierce eye contact, it was convenient. Too convenient in fact that they stood during a mission briefing staring down on each other. Even when spoken to, they would just continue to stare down, reading deeply into their pupils and into their souls. It was all they had, because they were not aware what would happen if they did talked about. Maka knew Black Star wouldn't want to talk, and Black Star knew Maka would not listen if he tried.

"Wait, what happened?" Maka turned around and faced her father and Shinigami. "Is she okay? Where are they?" Soul held her back from asking too many questions.

"Patti is fine." Death Scythe reassured her. "She was cut by the enemy, but it wasn't bad. Stein fixed her up like it was nothing." Maka recalled the time Soul was cut up by Crona.

"How's Black Star taking it?" Maka asked with no hesitation.

"Kid is with her right now." Shinigami-sama answered her. "Black Star didn't report. Only Tsubaki and Kid showed up. He might be with her in the infirmary."

Soul and Maka went to the infirmary to see their injured comrade. She was fine and well, but she was worried about Black Star. When they returned to Death City he disappeared and no one heard from him since. They were also told that Kid left, probably looking for Black Star. Maka knew how both of them felt, partner of two different means in the hospital. She knew they are blaming themselves for what happened to Patti. Nostalgic feelings returned as she thought about Soul hurt because of her, but she knew it was a wakeup call, because Soul was still there. He was still by her side and that incident guided her to face her fears and unlock the courage that dwelled deep inside her.

They decided to split up and help find the two meisters. Soul went to their usual places, while Maka checked en route to their apartment, which was conveniently across town. She hoped she would run into Black Star, so she took the long way home and stopped by the basketball courts. In the short time since that night, the benches and main court were fixed, but the side walls and out bounds were still cracked and torn. Maka shook her head when the images came back to her. It had been a few weeks since then and she was over that night. Almost. Not a single soul was at the courts and a little of Maka's heart sank a little. She moved on and went back to the apartment to settle her tired body down. If Soul did find them, he would be out with them for a while, and try to comfort them. Probably with heavy drinking.

"What the?" Maka opened her apartment door to see Black Star sprawled out on her couch. He had his eyes closed, feet was bear with his shoes at the foot of the couch, and cushions under his head. He did not move, he continued to lay there not aware of Maka in the apartment. "Black Star!" Maka took off her shoes and placed it neatly by the door. "Black Star!" She marched over to the couch and shook the assassin awake. "Hey, everybody is looking for you." Maka sighed as it was no use. His face was calm, eyes lightly shut, mouth closed, chest rising and falling. For once he looked peaceful and it wasn't right in Maka's eyes.

"Wake up!"

A/N: Do not fret, chapter four is available! Chapter three and four were supposed to be one chapter, but it was too long.

Like I stated in _Even Gods Need Angels_, I am in Pharmacy school at the moment, so I am a busy person. I am planning on finishing this story soon. I won't keep you from Chapter four, so get reading!

MC


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Go Again

A/N: Here we go! A special treat for you guys. Chapter four is here and I hope you guys enjoy reading.

Chapter Four: Back to Go Again

_He wasn't in school today. _

_Maka was walking home from her special day at school where parents of Shibusen came in and talk to the class about what they do at the Elite weapon and meister school. She was so excited that her mother, one of the greatest meister of their time and her father, currently the strongest Death Scythe in Shibusen were there. She could tell her friendship with her classmates would be a little better as they witnessed their own parents being friendly with the Death Scythe couple. Little Maka knew that she wanted to be just like her Mama and to find a partner that she could love and turn him into an equal or greater Death Scythe than her father. _

"_What would you like to eat for dinner tonight?" Maka's mother asked her daughter and husband. "Pizza? Pasta?" _

"_Are you implying I should cook dinner tonight?" Death Scythe pouted his lips. "I think I want some curry tonight…" _

"_No, Papa!" Maka giggled. "We want your famous pizza!" Her mother swung her arm wider, cheering for Spirit to make pizza that night. _

"_Haha," Spirit laughed and picked Maka up from the cobble stone road. "Pizza tonight, if Maka helps me and for Mama to make Curry tomorrow." Her large green eyes looked to her father and now to her mother. _

"_Maybe the following day," Mama's smile disappeared. "We have that mission up north tomorrow and we will return to Death City late." Maka frowned, turning to her father to see his face mimicking her. _

"_It's okay, I'll still help Papa!" Maka smiled. "We can make curry next time. Tomorrow I get to stay in Shibusen until you come back?" _

"_Yep!"Spirit smiled at his daughter. "Sid, Nygus and Black Star will be there." Maka hugged her father's neck and held tight as she was carried up the stairs to their house. Maka remembered that not everyone was at school today. Black Star didn't show up today and it was the first time since she moved to Death City that Black Star missed class. Come to think of it, Maka never saw Black Star's parents. She was a smart girl, because Black Star never called Sid his father or Sid act like a father to the boy. If anything, he was like an older brother to Black Star. _

"_Where are Black Star's parents?" Maka whispered into her father's ear. Spirit tilted his head towards his daughter, trying to answer her without alarming his wife. _

"_Sid is his father." _

"_Don't lie to her." Maka looked over her shoulder and at her mother. "Sid is his guardian." She pulled out the house keys from her purse and unlocked the door. "His parents…" She paused as she saw the small figure snoring on their leather couch. Spirit put Maka down and walked over to the little boy sleeping amongst the cushions._

"_How did he get in our house?" Spirit reached over to the loveseat for the quilt and placed it over Black Star, tucking him in. _

"_I'll call Sid and let him know he is here." Maka looked at her mother raced to the kitchen phone and her father followed suit. When they both left the room, she walked over to the sleeping boy on her couch, sleeping with her quilt. Her eyes watched the rise and fall of the quilt, the messy blue hair peering out of two cushions, and his face buried deep between a cushion and the couch. His face was relaxed, still and mouth was shut; no snores escaped his nose or his lips. He was too quiet. They have naptime at school, so she knew Black Star's sleeping habits. _

"I know you are not asleep." Maka flicked his forehead and Black Star's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes went to the bags under his heavy eyes. It would seem like he was trying to force himself to sleep. "You were not drooling." Black Star grabbed a couch cushion and threw it at Maka, missing her head.

"Yeah, whatever." Black Star wasn't in the mood or was himself. The assassin was very lethargic, slouching over his legs, trying to muster up the strength to get up, but it was no use. He remained on the couch, possibly waiting for Maka to kick him out.

"You can stay." Maka turned to the kitchen. "After I make some food, I'll call the infirmary and let them know you are here." She opened the freezer and fridge doors at the same time. Her eyes immediately went to the freezer, where small pints of ice cream sat, barely coated with a layer of frost. Soul didn't get ice cream last night and Maka certainly didn't either. Three of them were placed right up front and not in the usual place in the freezer door shelves. Maka would yell at Soul if he didn't put it in the right place. There was no rocky road, which was Soul's favorite. It was three individual pints; strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. "He remembered..." Maka muttered softly to herself, closing only the fridge door.

"Of course I did." Maka jumped and shut the freezer door at the sound of Black Star's low voice. "What? We can't have ice cream for dinner." He grabbed the handle and reopened the freezer, grabbing the three pints with one hand. Maka's heart was pounding hard against her chest. Was he always sneaky? For an obnoxious guy, he was very stealthy. Maka chuckled at herself. Of course he was stealthy; his job requires such skills.

They ate their ice cream in silence. Maka watched Black Star scoop another round of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla into his bright blue ceramic bowl. They didn't last long in his bowl, because he would just eat each large scoop whole. He didn't wince from the brain freeze, nor clench his teeth as it slowly melts in his mouth. Maka was still on her first bowl of ice cream and she waits for her ice cream to soften, so she could mix all three flavors into a very thick milkshake and eat it together in spoonfuls. It was a habit of theirs since her father and Sid force them to play together as toddlers. Sixteen years later, some of their habits didn't change.

"So," Maka cleared her throat from her last spoonful of ice cream. Someone had to start talking. "You want to talk about what happened?" Black Star paused before he took a large scoop of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. It stalled him a few minutes before his lips were vacant once again, though he didn't hesitate in reaching for a large scoop of vanilla. "Black Star!" Maka grabbed his forearm from continuing avoiding the question.

"What is there to talk about?" Black Star snapped. There were those eyes again. Maka hadn't seen those eyes since Black Star and Kid fought after the fight for Brew.

"Then why are you here?" Maka shouted. "I know you. If you didn't want to be bothered you would just disappear. But no! You are here for a reason and I want to know why you are here in my apartment." Black Star put down his bowl on the counter with anger and looked away from Maka, trying to figure out what to say. "Tell me what happened."

"I didn't protect her." Black Star hissed, placing his sweaty hands on the counter. His shoulder and arm muscles tensed as his hands grip tighter on the laminate. "I failed." Maka watched as he let his head down. This wasn't Black Star at all. It was rare to see him like this, look defeated and worn. It was certain it wasn't Black Star's fault, but if Soul was in Patti's place (which did happened) Maka would be feeling the same way Black Star was feeling. Right now, since Maka was dating Soul, she couldn't bear to see Soul hurt because of her. Same went with Black Star and Patti.

"Yes, you did." Maka chuckled. The logical way of consoling was to tell them it wasn't their fault, it was an accident, and everything happened in a way they couldn't control. She heard it in the past before and she was sick and tired of hearing it. "You didn't protect her and you didn't succeed your mission. I bet Kid was pretty pissed that you messed up and you got his partner injured." Maka was now scolding him. Black Star promised he would protect his friends, protect his partner, protect Shibusen, and protect the world. He would tell everyone that he was going to be the God Warrior and kick the Kishin and all the bad witches associated with them in the ass. If someone told her it wasn't her fault, she knew they were lying.

"I wanted to punch him," Black Star grinned, "And he wanted to hit me too." A small chuckle left his mouth before he turned around and faced Maka. "Then, Liz and Patti wanted to hit both of us, because we were being immature about it."

"Sounds like them." Maka returned the humor. "But, they are right. Both of you could of prevented this." There was always an alternative solution. Maka could recall many incidences that she wished she could have done differently, but it wasn't realized until after the mission was dealt with. "But, we cannot afford any mistakes!"

"You think I don't know that?" Black Star was frustrated. He had his moments in the past, but this time someone was hurt and it was his fault. Even if he wasn't dating Patti, he would still be acting this way.

"When Soul was injured by Crona, he told me to not to worry about it." Maka walked over to Black Star, trying to get him to look at her. "To be honest, I'm still worried."

"Stop trying to make me feel better, because it's still not working!" Black Star raged on. "So please stop!" He turned around and marched over to the door.

"Then your reason for coming here is what exactly?" Maka asked him. "If you are not here to talk to someone who has been in your shoes…"

"I came here for no reason, okay!" Black Star turned around and yelled at Maka. He was mad alright, but the thing with him was that he wasn't good at expressing his feelings nor talk about personal matters. Usually Tsubaki could read him when something was wrong with him, makes sense since she was her partner. Sometimes Black Star didn't even know why he acted the way he did. He definitely could call himself an idiot.

"I really don't know. I just—" Black Star shook his head, wanting to throw that sofa chair into the wall and that old ratty television out the window. Maka just watched him struggle with words, trying hard to tell her exactly how he was feeling. "I just don't know okay. I was walking home, bought ice cream and I ended up on your couch." Her arms were crossed, slowly walking towards him. He was shouting again, and it brought goosebumps on her skin. Before today, she would repeat the scene over and over in her head of the day at the basketball courts. The days went by and his voice, touch and soul were fading from her memory.

"Black Star?" Maka called to him, wanting him to look at her from his eyes wondering the room. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh don't give me that psycho doc crap!" Black Star chuckled, but his humor went away in a flash. "Look, I'm just gonna go." Black Star glanced at Maka's gleaming emerald gem eyes and turned around to the door. It wasn't long before Maka reached out, maybe jumped a little and grabbed the assassin's tense arm. It was a reflex to pull back, wanting him to stay, but it was also a reflex for Black Star to push her back. Maka didn't know what was going on until the back of her waist met the edge of the kitchen table. She looked at Black Star; his hands on her bicep, holding her tight, and his eyes staring down at her with aching eyes.

That was it. Black Star didn't know it, but he wanted to blow off some steam. Back in the infirmary Black Star almost started a fight with Kid, but was stopped by their partners. They stopped him and he wanted to get hit, and wanted to hit someone. It was just like the time when he walked away from almost getting into another fight with Maka. He wasn't thinking it, but he came to Maka's apartment to find a source of relief. He needed someone to give him the taste of his own medicine. It was time for Maka to return the favor as Black Star did for her a few weeks back, though it would deem impossible to get out of his death grip. As she was trying to escape his hold, Maka continued to look into the eyes of the assassin. The men in her resonance team were truly something to behold as all three of them have eyes that could kill, eyes that are passionate, and eyes that simply mesmerize you. She envied them, as the way their eyes were set, they could win the world over by the way they looked at you. Maka was definitely in their spell and now in front of the troubled green-bluish eyes of Black Star.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Maka said to Black Star, cringing at the pressure of his fingers around her arms. "The way your guilt just eating away at you as you see your injured girlfriend in the infirmary. All because of you and your carelessness." Maka felt it then, the anger raging out of Black Star's soul. It was different from the basketball courts, how his soul was like breathing in an ocean breeze. This time his soul was sharp, agitated and sentinel. It was a soul Maka could breathe in all day, whether it was sensible or agitated, she could be addicted this. She was surprised she never felt his soul liked that before. It wasn't long before Maka kicked Black Star in the shin to let go of her and set a punch across his face, leaving the very first red mark on his body. Black Star stepped back and looked at Maka as she grabbed her bicep, rubbing the stinging skin. They just stared at each other; watching, waiting and contemplating what to do. The sting in her arms, the throbbing skin on his face, and the anger in their souls erupted their bodies and the air around them. Maka could sense his soul coming to life with some clarity after the punch.

Maka felt it in her blood and deep into her skin. From where Black Star held her, the pain was somewhat soothing to her tense muscles. The stinging pain was relieving and she wanted more; more of that burning feeling and wanting the urge to unleash the fierce fighting soul within the assassin. Her flight or fight instincts kicked in and she punched Black Star again, and again, and again. After the third punch, Black Star started to block her attacks, and from there she mixed it up with a few kicks and elbows. A grin appeared on Black Star's face, savoring each hit against his skin, however, he noticed that she was holding back. Maybe because they were sparring in her apartment and didn't want to risk tearing it apart like they did to the basketball courts. It would be an interesting story to tell Soul if something was out of place like a crater in the floor or on a wall.

Black Star took Maka by the wrists and pushed her against the wall, where Maka protest and pushed back on her own accord. The scythe meister took the liberty to push herself off the wall; with that momentum, she was able to throw Black Star to the floor, making the floor beneath him rumble against his weight. He cringed, but it was nothing to clench his teeth about. Maka flinched at the thought of the neighbors underneath, but soon was forgotten as Black Star stood up and held Maka in a rear naked choke hold. Maka's hands held tightly at Black Star's forearm, trying to loosen his grip around her neck. She could feel Black Star against her back and his warm breath against her scalp, there was a significant difference in height and Maka realized at that moment how much he had grown over the years.

The kitchen table was in front of her and she knew what was behind Black Star. She moved backwards, pushing him towards the counter and it gave her the incentive to duck as Black Star's back hit against the laminate counter top. He cringed at the pain and Maka was now facing him. The sound of skin hitting skin erupted the air as Maka slapped Black Star across the face. He almost smiled at her act when she wrapped her fingers around his neck, trying hard to choke the assassin as hard as she could. He was amazed as he could barely breathe, but Maka was vulnerable when Black Star's free hand grabbed her neck too. Her eyes were gleaming once more when her eyes began to water from the lack of oxygen. Maka felt his soul encompassing her very being, having the upper hand in this fight. It was common knowledge to grab the choker's wrist and try to pry yourself away from his grip, but Maka held her ground and held on to his neck, feeling his Adam's apple move as she tried to push his head off his neck. It brought her closer to him and less of his grip formed around her neck, having her ability to breathe a little easier.

"Fuck!" Maka shouted when Black Star yanked at one of Maka's pigtails, hard enough to pull the ties out with one pull. Enraged, Maka kneed him in the groin and pulled his hair when his head dipped forward. "Never pull a girl's hair!" She hissed against his skin. With his other free hand, Black Star pulled the other pigtails out and her hair was down in disarray.

"Remember?" Black Star hissed back. This time he took the dominant position and had her against the counter with her hands pulled up to restrain her, but that would restrain him as well. "I would pull your braids when we were in pre-school." Maka's back was against the counter and the edge was pressed against to her hard. The pain was cutting into her and she didn't know how long before her spine would snap. She tried to push her body and her hands away from it, causing her body to press hard against Black Star. In turn, Black Star resisted and pushed back against her body, trying to keep Maka from escaping.

"How could I forget?" Maka smirked, and finally looked at Black Star. The whole time she was finding an escape route from Black Star, but now he was too close to her. The closest that she had been with Black Star. Her instinct was to look away, to move away from him, to get as far away from him, because that was what she was taught about boys. The only one that came this close to her was Soul. Right when she thought of Soul, she began to notice Black Star's lips; his chest against hers, his soul shadowing her very own and his eyes looking at her attentively. Something stirred inside of her and she took a deep breath, filling her mind with his musky scent. A deep sigh left her lips and Black Star's eyebrows were raised, and at that moment she moved her hands and Black Star's hands on the counter top, where his face leaned forward and his nose touched hers. She pulled herself up and sat upon the cold kitchen counter. Maka was now eye level with the Assassin and had the urge to punch him across the face, or maybe kick him backwards, but she hesitated and watched the Assassin starring back at her. He was waiting for her to make her move, but she sat still on the counter top. Her green eyes met his and she just watched him. His breathing was heavy from the assault.

He waited for her to make her move, but she sat there breathing as hard as he was. They were not sure why, but their bodies were already tired. It could be that they were on missions that morning, however, their souls seem fine. In fact, their souls seem like they want more of the other soul, craving the indifferent soul of the other. It was a strange feeling, and it was only present when they were at the basketball courts a few weeks ago. At that time, it was a miniscule feeling that hid behind the desire to beat the other into a bloody pulp.

Through Black Star, he could feel her pure soul luring him in, cradling his wounded and broken soul. He admitted it, he was a total wreck at times, and the people who were closest to him knew that very well. Given the circumstances, he had every right to be a wreck.

Through Maka, she could see the fierce and passionate soul within Black Star. At that moment, his soul was clouded by a sheer blanket of doubt and self-conscious feelings. She wanted to burn down that curtain and relit the torch that burned brightly against his soul and within his icy ocean blue eyes. Maka's fingers quivered as she wanted to throw another punch, but something was keeping her still. His soul was overwhelming her tremendously, and it felt hot against hers, wanting more. Black Star approached her closer with one step and wanted to put his hands against her skin, wanting to pursue this attack, but something inside possessed him. And they soon were both possessed into a sinful and desirable fight.

They fought with fists, knees, elbows and other assaults, but this was new and they both didn't know what was going on. The hands that intentionally hurt the other was now pressed against each other with the intent to satisfy them a different way. It wasn't pain they longed for that night, but it was the longing to be satisfied with the tension that built up between them the last few weeks. They never had the opportunity to speak to one another about that night, having their curiosity take over their minds. The weeks that they refuse to fight or argue with one another in front of their peers were kept deep inside them, manifesting a hard core of emotional pain. It was that night at Maka's apartment where they released those pent up feelings into this forbidden act.

"Idiot!" Maka punched him across the face when Black Star pulled on Maka's blouse, breaking the buttons off her shirt. Black Star exhaled fiercely out of his nose and roughly grabbed Maka's wrist and held it against the small of her back, restraining her. The sharp feeling in her stomach grew and her breath hitched when Black Star's lips devoured her neck. Maka could not move as she was confined on the kitchen counter. Her cream colored legs were at both side of Black Star's hips and her other hand was held behind her back; only leaving one free hand to roam his body with limited abandon. Her nails made its mark on Black Star's back when his lips made it to the hem of her boring, not-so-sexy white bra. His back tensed at the intrusion, but to only alert him to return to her bruise and swollen lips.

"Soul, where are your keys?" A familiar voice broke their trance. Maka and Black Star pulled away and listened in silence at the noise outside of the apartment complex. Maka felt it, three souls were coming up. "You think Maka is still up?" They both looked at each other. They have returned to reality and they had realized what they were doing. She couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it.

"I have to go." Black Star finally spoke.

"Yeah…" Maka dragged, wanting to yell at him. She wanted to hit him for putting his hands on her.

"Maka?" Black Star called to her, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked at Black Star's face, looking at his bluish green eyes and his smirk. He took his gaze away and looked at her hands, which were still holding on to his wrist.

"Go," She smiled back. Before she could blink, he leapt onto the kitchen counter and escaped through the window. Maka rushed over to her room and pulled a tank top from her dresser. She quickly threw the dishes in the sink and put the ice cream back into the freezer, just before Kid and Harvard entered the apartment with a drunken Soul.

"Sorry, Maka." Kid grinned at the fellow meister. "We had too much to drink." Alcohol had little effects on Grim Reapers and Harvard wasn't much of a drinker.

"Ox was worse." Harvard sighed. "At least your boyfriend kept his liquor in."

"Well, thanks for bringing home." Maka giggled, pointing at his bedroom where they placed him in his bed. "Any word on Black Star?" She had to ask. Most of them were out looking for him, and she forgot to call the infirmary that Black Star was over. Thank heavens she didn't.

"No," Kid answered. "But, Tsubaki told us that Black Star will turn up eventually. Anyway, I am sorry about this. We have to leave him to you."

"It's fine." Maka reassured them. "You took care of the hard part for me anyways."

"Let's get Ox home before he starts puking on himself again." Harvard insisted and they both wished Maka good night.

Maka wasn't going to have a very good night. All she could think about was Black Star. She hated herself, because now she felt guilty at what she had done. She was like her no good father, cheating with his wife with another woman. Yes, she cheated, but now what bothered her the most was the fact that she went with it.

"Why couldn't I stop?"

A/N: This chapter stumped me. It was difficult to write out this scene. I swear I had three different Chapter three and four written, but I decided to stick to this one. I stated in the last chapter that I will finish this story soon. I hope by the end of this year. My other Soul Eater fanfic I am planning on finishing it after I finish this one. I will not have you guys wait another year for an update. Thanks for sticking with me till the end.

Oh and I also want to note about the recent chapters of Soul Eater. My word, I swear if Ohkubo pulls crazy shit like that, I will never get this story done.

See you next chapter

MC


End file.
